


Label: BF* (*Before Fall)

by ChocoPokkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Fall, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Worried siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoPokkin/pseuds/ChocoPokkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has been acting strange for some time now and Gabriel only wishes to make sure his big brother isn't going to do something stupid. Actions hurt the elder and he takes it out on the younger which results in a lot of guilt and Lucifer making up for it in the best way he can: sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Label: BF* (*Before Fall)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruinate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinate/gifts).



> This is a present for my awesome new friend who I met at SPN Vegas Con… Sent me three pictures I couldn't pick up because I had to leave early so I wrote this as a massive thank you :3 Pre-fall feels for Lubriel!
> 
> Okay… I tried to beta this but it's 2 in the fucking morning so there might be typos… I'll revise tomorrow xD

The exact moment Lucifer started to pull away from the family was when he fell, not necessarily in the physical sense but his heart no longer resided in Heaven as his brothers’ and sisters’ did. He took to wandering around the uncharted corners of Heaven where only those who wished to not be seen remained, usually taking to those places while everyone was in a state of meditation to better connect to Father. Lucifer, who once was God’s favorite, had quickly started to extricate himself. While he may not think anyone had noticed the slow process he was taking to leave all behind, his eyes became blind to his younger brother who had always adored him. Gabriel, who used to follow him around like a puppy, watched with sad eyes as his favorite brother changed before him into something that unsettled him. It wasn’t that Lucifer scared him but the way he was now acting was so out of character when he had once been vivacious, the life of the party. Something big was going to go down but that was not this day.

As angels settled into comfortable stances where they wished so they could comfortably meditate, Gabriel took up an unusual spot for him but there was reason to his actions. He never really knew where Lucifer went when he disappeared for varying amounts of time but he had every intention of following after him this time. Whatever was wrong could be fixed; nothing horrible had to go down between their massive family, it just had to be caught in time. Soft footfalls sounded off to his right; standing, he started to follow at a safe distance from his brother who seemed to just be meandering around while avoiding everyone but that couldn’t be right. Lucifer always had a plan. That was something Gabriel had always admired about him, he was very driven.

Lucifer’s great wings were a thing of beauty, stretching out long and luxuriously from his powerful shoulders giving him a very regal look also making him easy to follow to wherever he was going. What Gabriel didn’t expect was to follow his brother right into the library where the history of everything sat nestled up amongst each other all in beautifully bound books transcribed by Metatron who worked tirelessly over his passion. The elder brother wound his way through shelf after towering shelf before he plucked a book down and went to relax in front of the roaring fireplace. Staying hidden, Gabriel watched him curiously for anything out of the ordinary but nothing came. Hours passed and he found himself “dozing off” out of sheer boredom, they didn’t actually sleep but they went dormant after too many stationary hours.

Strong hands rested on his shoulder, jolting the sleeping angel awake only to come face to face with the one he had followed to that very spot. “Why did you follow me, little brother?” Lucifer asked softly so as not to draw attention to them since, technically, they were meant to be meditating. For a moment, fear surged through the younger’s veins but he calmed that quickly. They were brothers, nothing bad would happen to him. He quirked a small, cocky grin as he looked over the blonde with a small shrug.

“You’ve been acting weird, Luci, and I just wanted to make sure you weren’t getting yourself into any trouble that you weren’t letting me in on.” Gabriel’s tone was light but he genuinely was feeling the snarling animal of worry curling in his chest which he didn’t feel often. Something flashed in the other’s eyes but soon they returned to their normal blue/grey Gabriel had always been slightly jealous of, he thought it was much more attractive than his hazel pair.

Lucifer chuckled slightly and shook his head, “You know I would never dream of keeping you out of my shenanigans.”

“Yeah yeah, I know but you’re up to something and I was hoping to get in on it.” That wasn’t fully the truth but he was hoping he could convince the other to at least tell him what was wrong even if he wouldn’t tell what he was planning. A few beats of silence and Lucifer moved one hand to ruffle Gabriel’s hair.

“Come now, there would be no fun in that.” They both stood and glanced around like they had been caught doing something wrong before actually doing it. Lucifer leaned down, shielding Gabriel with his massive wings, before pressing their lips together ever so lightly before he was suddenly gone. Gabriel huffed, cheeks slightly pink in frustration at not continuing. He had an issue he now needed to go take care of…

They didn’t see each other for another few periods but when they did, Lucifer was angrier than he had been in a very long time. His cheeks were red, the color spreading down his neck and to his ears as it always did when he was near an explosion. Gabriel ran after his elder brother but was having trouble keeping up with the other’s long legs. “Luci!” He called after. Abruptly stopping, the angel wheeled around and backhanded the archangel hard enough that it knocked him back onto his wing. Something didn’t hit right and he cried out in pain, tears springing to his eyes as he tried not to let the other see just how much getting knocked back hurt him. Cheek stinging and left wing in a serious amount of pain, he sat up slowly so he was looking at Lucifer who was seething. “You done or do you need to keep hitting me?” His voice was soft, knowing his brother hadn’t meant it but that didn’t take away the pain. Reaching back, Gabriel tenderly felt at the wound but gasped in pain despite his desire to keep quiet. The anger drained out of Lucifer’s face and he dropped down onto one knee behind his brother.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly, rarely ever saying that but when he did it was usually to Gabriel. It was always Gabriel who checked on him after there was an issue with the family, always Gabriel who took the hits he didn’t deserve. Lucifer rested his forehead against the other’s uninjured shoulder, “I’m so sorry.” Gabriel understood, he always did which was his greatest fault when it came to Lucifer. “Please don’t be angry with me.”

“Don’t be stupid, I’d never be angry at you.” That helped relax Lucifer but he still felt horribly guilty over hurting his one brother who always was there for him.

“Let me take you back.” Lucifer pulled Gabriel up while being careful of the other’s injured wing. The wing injury would heal just fine but it was also affecting his shoulder which was evident in the way he was holding his arm close to his body to keep it from moving too much. They walked slowly in silence, not really bothering to talk or stop when their brothers and sisters asked what was wrong or what had happened. It was none of their fucking business what happened in their lives, at least that was how the two brothers always figured things.

Once back to Gabriel’s room, Lucifer continued to fuss in a way he’d only ever do over Gabriel or possibly Michael… Maybe. That typically depended on the day. He ran some warm water and instructed the injured archangel to pull off his shirt as best he could but the other ended up needing assistance which Lucifer was more than happy to give. With there being nothing baring his access to the injury, he carefully started cleaning and assessing the damage. His hands were as light and gentle as he could manage while still getting the job done, unconsciously mapping out every bit of Gabriel’s back. It was more scarred up than he had thought it was but it worked well with the other’s sort of rough-and-tumble-trickster kind of mentality.

With the injury properly bandaged up, covering shoulder and more than enough wing, he shifted so he was at the foot of the bed to give Gabriel space. “I truly am sorry, brother.” Lucifer looked miserable, an emotion that the younger had never been able to handle on his big brother’s face. Shifting carefully, Gabriel moved so their legs were pressing lightly against each other.

“Would you shut up about this already? I’ll be fine in a period or two.” He rested his hand on the blonde’s thigh, a little higher than would be considered decent but they could get away with that since their bond was far more profound than any of their brothers and sisters had.

“I still wish I had thought before I acted-mmmph!” Lucifer’s words were cut off suddenly by Gabriel, their lips pressing together in a less than innocent way. It took a few moments for them to set into a warm, gentle pace but when they did Gabriel was able to forget all about the pain in his shoulder and wing. For a while there was nothing but their tender kissing, Lucifer’s full lips working carefully over the other’s soft set. No touches were made yet, both waiting for the other to do it but ultimately Lucifer was the one to slide his hand up Gabe’s side to rest on his ribs. A small noise was brought up from the younger as his lip was bitten a little harder than expected but that only spurred Lucifer on more.

Pulling back, the blonde stripped himself of his shirt and tossed it aside so they were both bare chested. They would have to be careful in their love making because of Gabriel’s injury but they’d be more than able to manage, both well practiced with each others’ bodies. Pants were shed, boxers sliding down skin slowly to tantalize until both were fully naked and more than ready for what they’d been unable to participate in for some time now. Lucifer reached to the bedside and pulled out a vial of oils that he knew was stashed in there for just this. Tipping a good amount onto two fingers, he slid them both in a the same time to enjoy the gasp of shock that came from the younger at being penetrated so quickly and without remorse. Gabriel was given a few moments to get used to the sensation before the fingers started moving in and out with a practiced twist to make sure his sensitive spot was hit just right, leaving him in a state of almost painful hardness that he wasn’t about to start complaining about. Four fingers in and more than ready, Lucifer finally stopped his teasing and worked to lube up his full length while Gabriel watched with greedy hazel eyes.

“Do you want me?” Lucifer asked softly as he looked as his brother who was hard to the point of precum beading out, it was obvious he wanted it but there was no fun without a little begging. Gabriel knew the game well and quickly went along with it, more than happy to participate if it meant getting that fat cock shoved deep inside of him where only it had ever been. Funny story, Lucifer was his first and only but that didn’t matter. He was quiet seasoned in the skill of fucking at this point. 

“Fuck, yes~” Gabriel groaned, shifting slightly while still being careful of his injury. “Mmmmh, damn I want you in me. Pleeeease, Luci? I _need_ you inside of me.” He knew just was Lucifer needed to hear to lose his control and finally stuff him full, this game was his to win as always.  “I need your fat cock in me. Aaaaaah god, please. I need you, need your cock.” Punctuating each plea with a very sexual sounding moan had Lucifer on top of him in moments, their cocks grinding together intently as Gabriel tried to press up for more friction but was being held down with Lucifer’s strong hips. “I need you to fuck me, Lucifer.” That was more than either of them could handle now, both getting desperate to feel it all.

Lucifer pulled back and grasped his length in hand before using the other hand to lift Gabriel’s leg up slightly while watching for any sign of pain before finally pressing in all the way to the hilt. His ocean eyes slid closed and his head tilted back at the warm, clenching heat surrounding his cock. A whine punctured his thoughts of how much he loved this, bringing him back to the fact that Gabriel was just as horny as he was. Lucifer slowly brought his hips back before inching forward at a pace he knew Gabriel would cuff him upside the head for later.

Their bodies and instincts took over from their, thrusting together with a satisfying slapping noise that sounded out through the windows for all to hear. Gabriel all but sang his praise at how well his big brother was fucking him, his words devolving into moans and pants that still meant the same thing. “Fuck fuck fuck!” The younger archangel gasped as Lucifer started pounding into his prostate with a ridiculous amount of aim, brushing it ever time to the point where he was now seeing stars. “St-stop!” Gabriel tried to say, wanting it to last longer but it just came out as a very loud cry of ecstasy as the next touch brought him to an orgasm that rocked his mother fucking world.

Lucifer, seeing the look of pure bliss on Gabriel’s face as he came, followed almost immediately with the help of the other’s body clenching like a vice around him. Together they collapsed, the older of the two holding his little brother close while their breathing and heart rates returned to normal. Gabriel turned into Lucifer’s chest and sighed softly before finally breaking the silence, “I’ll always love you… No matter what.” 

And he did until the day he was killed by the very one he proclaimed his love to.


End file.
